Rachel Berry's Sex Diary
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: I was talking to Santana   I know, I know—but she is kind of an expert in this department , and she said that one of the best ways to learn about myself sexually is to keep a sex journal. So I figured I might as well try it.  Finchel. Smutty.
1. Day 1

Day 1

I was talking to Santana ( I know, I know—but she is kind of an expert in this department), and she said that one of the best ways to learn about myself sexually is to keep a sex journal. She called it something rather crude. Fuck thoughts book. So I figured I might as well try it.

What's there to lose really? It's not like I'm ever, in a million years, going to let anyone see this.

Santana told me to start by saying what we've done—and to be excruciatingly specific. I don't know why it helps, but I think I'm just going to listen to the resident sexpert.

Finn and I have been making love for about a month now. It doesn't hurt anymore which makes me a little more than ecstatic. I'm pretty sure he's even caused me to orgasm once or twice. My whole body got really tense, and it just felt like Finn and I had this whole new bond. He had done something amazing to my body and made it do things I didn't know it was capable of. Finn even said that he could feel my internal muscles contracting against his fingers and that is was, "Fucking hot as hell, babe." That was with his fingers though. Sadly Finn doesn't last quite long enough to get me to my peak during intercourse.

That's what we've done so far. I've even let him ejaculate on my palm after I gave him a some manual stimulation with my hand.

I think this is the part where Santana said I should list some things I want to try. Right now my list is a little long. Sex is just so interesting, and there are so many new possibilities opened for us. I'm very intrigued by oral sex, both giving and receiving. I… umm… I really want to taste Finn's… semen. Is there a better word for it? I must ask Santana… and different positions and a way to make Finn last long enough for his penis to feel those contractions and not just his fingers. I think it's a pretty nice list so far.

**AN: **I post these on Tumblr first so if you want to read ahead it's rach-studson (.) tumblr (.) com :). I hope that everyone likes this character study through sex :D.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Well… technically it's been about a week since my first entry, but it's not like Finn and I have sex every day. I wish. So it's not like I can talk about something new every day. I finally talked to Santana and she said that I'm being too technical about all of this, "Berry, it's not a fucking science—use words that are actually hot. Say cock, and cum, and handjob." I'm not sure if I'm quite comfortable with that though… because while thinking of Finn's penis is titillating thinking about his cock is… oh dear.

I'm also not supposed to call it "intercourse" I am supposed to say sex or fucking and occasionally love-making, but Santana isn't the boss of me so I will do as I please. I came very close to orgasm whilst I was—well I think the proper term is riding—Finn yesterday. It was the first time we tried the "reverse-cowgirl" position. I've acquired a subscription to Cosmo in order to further my sexual awakening, and it's really helping me learn a lot of new things.

I feel like Finn is getting a lot better at reading my body as well—one of his favorite things to do is to just barely run his fingertips against my skin ignoring the places I want his touch most(like my nipples I am blushing so hard at writing the word "nipples," and my clitoris. "Nipples" was bad. "Clitoris" is worse.) He seems really eager to please me, and it's wonderful and adorable. Now after we have intercourse sex, he always makes sure to, oh what was the term he used… get me off using his fingers. May I just say he has some very talented, very long fingers.

I proposed the idea of oral sex to Finn, and he nearly passed out—we haven't tried anything yet, but I feel like this weekend when Burt and Carole are in Cleveland for an interview, it will happen. Maybe in that same spot on his living room floor.

The list remains mostly the same though we have tried a new position in which to have sex—there's always more. Especially when a girl has the Cosmo Sex Position Per Day app.

**AN:** This included a small shout-out to my brain twin :). We're in for a ride kiddies ;). Next chapter is her response to oral…


End file.
